


Ruined Jacket

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [48]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew Tomo wasn't going to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Jacket

“We’re fucked.”

                Shannon numbly nodded, “You think we can clean it off?”

                “Uh, yeah,” Jared said, grabbing a paper towel, “Shit, it’s already dried.” .

                Shannon frowned and looked at the thick spaghetti sauce, “We could, scrape it?”

                Jared shrugged, “With what?”

                “Uh, here,” Shannon said, handing Jared an old credit card, “Use this.”

                Jared took the offered item and began scrapping the sauce off of the leather jacket, “Uh Shan.”

                “What?”

                Jared lifted up the stained jacket and showed his brother the gray streaks that showed through, “I think we’re even more fucked now.”

                “Shit,” swore Shannon, their eyes widening when they heard the door open, “Hey tomes.”

                “What the-“ Tomo looked at his precious leather jacket in horror, ”What the fuck did you two do?”

                “Uh, spilled some sauce on it,” Jared mumbled, “And then tried to scrap it off,”

                Tomo growled and looked at his ruined jacket, “You little fuckers!”

                Jared yelped as the jacket was thrown in his face before he heard the door slam shut. Sighing, Jared pulled the coat off of his face. “I’ll go get my credit card.”


End file.
